


The Center of the Universe

by Liviania



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shado was many things, but obsessed with vengeance was never one of them.  She was better than most of the rest of them in that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> The beginning takes place post-Fyres, but is otherwise not particularly settled at any point in the timeline. The ending takes place during the end of Unthinkable, although I play around with the canon events.
> 
> The pairings are referenced but not explicit.

Shado's head snapped to the side as Slade's fist slammed into her temple. She jabbed back blindly, and then caught her balance enough to kick at his knee. Their spars were normally rough, since there was no room for weakness on the island. At the same time, they usually avoided blows that might incapacitate, since there was no room for weakness on the island. "Do you want to talk?" Shado asked, keeping her guard up and blocking an unusually slow punch.

"No," Slade said, scowling at her. At least, Slade assumed it was a scowl. Slade liked to scowl and growl all the time so that she and Oliver wouldn't think he liked them.  It made her smile, and she liked to take advantage of the few things on the island that made her smile.  Fortunately, both of her boys fell into that category.

"I'm serious, Slade," she said, flowing out of the way of his next punch, then darting her arm out to wrap around his and pull him into a lock. "We're all on this island together. I'm always here to talk."  Slade was sweating, making it hard to get a good grip on his slick skin.  She could feel each of his breaths through the places where their bodies touched.

He relaxed, then tensed suddenly, trying to throw her.  Shado managed to keep her hold steady, although it was difficult when Slade could use his greater mass against her.  "And I said I didn't want to talk."  This time he managed to throw her, but Shado tucked her head in and rolled to her feet.

A sudden clatter distracted Shado, even though she knew it had to be Oliver.  He'd managed to knock over a chair while doing some practice stretches Shado had given him to keep him busy while she and Slade sparred.  Luckily, Slade had turned to look at him too instead of attacking.  And that was a real scowl on his face.

"Oliver, can you go get me some water? My canteen is empty."  Shado crossed the plane to reach her personal belongings, and then tossed the canteen to him.  He caught it, much more solidly than he would have even two weeks ago.  With enough luck, Shado and Slade would be able to train him to survive.  He wasn't the spoiled rich kid he'd been at first, but he had a long way to go to become a true survivor.

"No problem," he said, grinning and kissing her cheek gently.  "Come after me if I'm not back in fifteen minutes."

Shado nodded solemnly in reply.  She waited a few minutes to be sure Oliver was gone, using the time to right the chair he'd knocked over and brushing the dirt off of it.  She sat facing Slade, studying his face quietly.  "I know Oliver and I haven't been discreet.  So is your problem with me, or with Oliver?"

"I don't have a problem," Slade said, as stubborn as always.  His gruff accent was so cute that she almost wanted to let him off the hook.

"We aren't going to have a problem, because you're going to talk to me."  She looked at him calmly.  "Oliver is not my boyfriend."

"Sure looks like it to me," Slade replied sardonically.

"I care about Oliver very much, and he cares about me.  And yes, we are sleeping together.  But we are not dating.  So is it me you're interested in, or Oliver?"

"The kid?" Slade asked, looking slightly startled.

"I know you two were close before I came."

"Yes, but the kid needs me to take care of him."

Shado smiled.  "You don't need to take care of me."

"No."

She stood up, gesturing her right hand in invitation.  "Let's spar properly now.  When Oliver gets back, we'll talk.  And then you and I will have a talk." 

* * *

 

Oliver stood awkwardly beside the ship, having already said goodbye to Sara but not wanting to leave while she said goodbye to her father and Laurel.  He raised an eyebrow in surprise when Nyssa approached.  They gazed at each other steadily, with no small measure of distrust.  "I know that this is her choice," Oliver said, "and that she can take care of herself.  But if anything happens to her, I will come after you."

"I would expect nothing less from Oliver Queen," Nyssa replied.  "Although I am not sure I have much to fear."  Oliver stayed silent, eyes steady on her face.  "You didn't even kill Slade Wilson."

"I don't think you listen to me, although I would expect nothing less from Nyssa al Ghul."  He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of Sara handing her jacket to Laurel.  "He did all of this in Shado's name.  She never would have wanted this.  She was fierce, but more importantly she was kind.  She cared about people.  It wouldn't have mattered if there were more people on the island, I would've loved her anyway.  She was easy to love.  And she loved easily too.  Two men on one plane in love with her, and she could make it work.  I can't kill Slade.  That's not who I want to be, and that's not who she'd want me to be."

"That's very sweet," Nyssa said, her tone as dry as dust.  "I prefer to take care of threats permanently.  And that is why nothing will happen to Sara while she is with me."

They resumed staring at each other warily until Sara rejoined them.  She looked between them both, and laughed.  "I'll see you again, Olly," she said, slipping her hand into Nyssa's and squeezing it lightly.

"I know," he said.  "I just want you to be happy."

"I am."  She leaned up, gently kissing him on his cheek.  "Goodbye, Oliver."

"Goodbye, Sara.  Nyssa."  He nodded, and then faded back into the shadows.

"Are you ready to go?" Sara asked, smiling.

"Are you?"

Sara leaned up and kissed her, pressing her lips oh so softly against Nyssa's.  "Yes.  I'll miss my family, you know I will, but I've missed you.  Now," she said, locking arms with Nyssa and leading her up into the ship, "Aren't you going to tell me where we're going?  I expect a lot from you, Nyssa al Ghul."


End file.
